The Right Guy
by choppy rique
Summary: great mysteries... you don't know who loves you or hates you... is it really possible to fall in love to the person that loves you or maybe to the person that hates you... life & love are such great mysteries...


TITLE: THE ENEMY (Kogure Version)  
  
HET BY: CHOPPY RIQUE  
  
I'm Maieko Korei, a high school student who has many experiences in my high school years. I am a girl who really loves basketball; in fact, I am a member of our basketball team in my former school. My best friends love basketball, too. They are Kaede Rukawa and Hisashi Mitsui, and my story goes like this:  
  
It was an awesome Monday morning. First day of school in Shohoku high school, my new school. My two best friends are studying there and...  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm late!"  
  
I run through the streets and sidewalks perspiring all the way. 3 minutes before class, I got to school, and I can smell myself badly.  
  
"Maieko! Maieko!"  
  
"Haruko? Ayako?"  
  
It was my two friends, Haruko, the mathematician and Ayako, the girl who likes to be pretty at all times. As I walk towards them... "Riiiiinnnnngggg!!!" the bell rang.  
  
The three of us hastily enter the classroom; everybody's there, including our new teacher. It was so quiet.  
  
"Do we belong here?"  
  
"Oh! You must be Ayako, Maieko and Haruko, right?" a thin, tall, nerd-like man with very huge weird-looking glasses said,  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So you are the new students from the North Wood School. Come in!"  
  
We enter the damn, weird looking room bashfully and settle down...  
  
"Class, I am Mr. Takamichi, your new teacher. Today, we'll start by introducing ourselves. I am Mr. Takamichi and bla... bla... bla..."  
  
He introduces himself all day! He told us the moments from his toddler years to present. Hours pass and he's not yet done! And guess what, my classmates are listening to him attentively; they were even taking down notes!  
  
Oh this fucking classroom makes me sick! But I don't have any choice, sit back, and listen t the life story of Mr. Takamichi and wait for the bell.  
  
"Riiinnnggg!!!" when I heard that, it's like in the race in track and field.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we explore this school? Maybe we'll find cool stuffs here." Suggested by Haruko.  
  
Explore, explore and explore... it's like my feet were bloated by a huge shark and let it go after the flesh was gone. The school was so gargantuan! "Look! Why are there so many people in that gymnasium?"  
  
"Let's go check it."  
  
The gymnasium is jam pack with girls screaming on the top of their lungs.  
  
"Akagi! Akagi! Akagi!" and they're screaming for something. As we walk towards the gym, I heard dribbles; basketball and my best friends come in my mind.  
  
"Based on my calculation, there are 150 students here excluding us so make it 153. So what we'll do is get out of here!" Ms. Mathematician said.  
  
"Bye! See you tomorrow!" They wave goodbye to me and I started to walk in those murky, eerie, yucky streets.  
  
"Give me your money."  
  
Someone commanded at me while putting a knife on my back. I can't understand why I am jittery and at the same time, I want to... laugh? Even though the damn, stupid man looks like an ogre, his face is uproarious!  
  
I was about to give him my money but he strikes a potent punch at my tummy! It really hurts! I think my vagina was going down. And not only that, he kicked my knees so that I'll fall onto the ground. I am vulnerable on that time. I can feel he's unclothing me and I know he will do a malevolent thing on me but suddenly,  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing to that gorgeous woman?"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Hiding from the dark, a tall man came out. I saw his face very clearly. The hair that's so shiny, the body that's so ideal and the glasses, he was so attractive. He was like my hero! He punched the ogre in the belly and kicked him and punches him again and again until he ran for his mommy.  
  
"Are you okay?" a nice voice said to me.  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you. I owe you a lot."  
  
While saying those words, I saw his tantalizing eyes looking at my chest as if he saw a very pretty thing and it's... glimmering?  
  
I looked down and I was flabbergasted to what I saw! I was so mortified to see my body expose and only wearing my underwear filled with bear prints.  
  
"Oh you maniac!" I slapped him as hard as I could and spitted on him.  
  
"No sorry! I didn't mean it. Here, take my jacket."  
  
The jacket says 'Shoholu'. He hands it to me quickly. I took it and run home.  
  
"Who's that man?" I asked myself.  
  
Even though he's so handsome and he saved me, I can't forgive him. I can't believe that an innocent looking man can humiliate me. I was thinking of him the whole night and the basketball game I heard that day. I want to watch it. I'm also thinking about my friends. They will laugh at me or think I'm disgusting if I told tem what happened.  
  
I saw Haruko and Ayako the next day. The thing happened comes in my mind.  
  
"Maieko, I'll introduce you to our new friends." They took me to the gymnasium and...  
  
"Hey guys! This is Maieko."  
  
As I step in the door, I felt edgy. All the players were there and they were looking at me. But one guy reacted...  
  
"Ha! You're the girl yesterday, right?"  
  
"What? You again!"  
  
"Where's my jacket? Maybe you're hugging it last night. (he... he...)"  
  
"I'm not that cheap to hug your stupid jacket. I'll bring it tomorrow, maniac."  
  
"You know each other?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Of course we do. Who will not know this lovely girl after what happened last night!" (Walking towards me)  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"By the way, I'm Kiminobu Kogure. And you are?"  
  
"Maieko Korei."  
  
"What a beautiful name. I think it is associated with... an underwear filled of bears?"  
  
"Oh you fuckin' thing!" I was about to punch him but...  
  
"Hey, hey. Be cool." (Stopping me)  
  
"If I get my hands on you, I'll kill you, stupid, fucking, maniac!"  
  
"You're saying that because you have a crush on me. Aren't you?"  
  
"Oh you idiot! I hate you!"  
  
After our intense tete-a-tete, I can't believe a good-looking man could say that to me in front of a horde. As soon as I reach home, I pack his jacket and return it.  
  
Friday morning. I got to school early. I saw Kogure again.  
  
"Hi Maieko. How's your night? Did you dreamt about me? Or maybe Rukawa?"  
  
"Stop it, idiot!"  
  
How did he know about Rukawa? I don't know! So everyday that God made Kogure and I are always skirmishing, arguing and teasing each other. He always thinks that I have a crush on him. His head is too big that it can explode! But guess what, many people from 4th year likes me. They like my attitude, how I speak and things about me. They told me that I'm so simple but have that inner power. They said that I am not ordinary, but I think I am... I am not abnormal! I am just being me! Maybe that's the attitude that no one does. They're keep-wearing mask. Like Kogure, I know he's not bad, he saved me once. I know he's just finishing what he began.  
  
Before spring break, I was walking by myself in the hall, minding my business and suddenly, I tripped. I know it's not an accident. Kogure did it actually. It's like my skirt was thrown in the air and my legs were exposed, including my bear printed underwear (I have 3 of those). I was really embarrassed! He laughs at me when he saw me lying down and exposing my private thingy. Oozing blood run through my veins that time.  
  
"Ooh, Nice underwear. Is that the same kind you're wearing when I saw you nakie?"  
  
I want to kick his face but I did nothing. I just pick up my things and walk away. He was astonished for what he did. We didn't quarrel and I know he's guilty. I was so embarrassed deep inside. Of course! That's normal, he's a guy and I'm a girl.  
  
After our long break, the whole school is filled with noisy students. I was chatting with Haruko, Ayako, Sakuragi, Mitsui and Miyagi when I saw Kogure with a... girl?  
  
"Kogure! Stop that!" (Laughing) Kogure was kissing her.  
  
"What? Kogure?" I was so surprised! I felt something that I couldn't explain. I want to yell at them but why?  
  
Wednesday morning, I thought my problems were gone. I was os relieve. But it's just a thought. Everybody's acting weird telling me that I ma lucky.  
  
"Is this for me? Who gave this?"  
  
I saw flowers, chocolates and a letter in my locker.  
  
During class hours, I read the letter. It says:  
  
Maieko,  
I can't explain how I feel for you. I love you so much. I want to see you after class. I want to hug you, kiss you and be with you forever. I love you. See you at the gym, later.  
  
Rukawa  
  
I was shocked! Rukawa gave me this stuff? Now I know why they were saying I am lucky. As you know, Rukawa is my best friend right, and he's my crush! Not only that, he's heartthrob. Then, I saw that ugly face of Kogure again waving at me in the door.  
  
"Maieko! Hi!" He whispered.  
  
"What? Did he just say hi to me?"  
  
But I don't take him seriously. I am agitated to go to the gym.  
  
"Rukawa! Thanks for the stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" "Oh don't be silly. You know what I mean. So, want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Really? You and me? Sure."  
  
So the big night came. I was actually going out with my crush! I was waiting for him for a long, long time.  
  
"Why is he late?" Then... 'Ding-dong'  
  
I fix myself again and open the door.  
  
"Kogure? Why are you here? Where's the girl you're always with?"  
  
"The girl? Ah! You must be talking about Yoko. She's in their house. I just drop her by a while a go. So, I am here because Rukawa can't come tonight. He ask me to pick you up and we'll go out."  
  
"It's that simple? Go out with you? No way!"  
  
I slammed the door and I knew I hurt his feelings... but I'm afraid to go out with him alone. He's a maniac! But I was thinking about the girl named Yoko. I am wondering if she's his girlfriend.  
  
Even at the following morning, I was still thinking what happened last night. I was mad at Rukawa because he didn't showed up. And I felt sorry for Kogure.  
  
"Hey, is she Maieko? She's heartthrob, right? They say Rukawa didn't show up to their date because of Kogure. Maybe it's a love triange" I heard someone said.  
  
"Rukawa didn't show up because of Kogure? It has no connection! Kogure has a girlfriend. Maybe they're wrong. Stupid people, minding other people's date... hmp!" I was thinking of the rumor when Haruko shouted...  
  
"Maieko! They're fighting over you!"  
  
"What? Stupid Kogure! Why is he like that!" I saw him punching Rukawa's bloody face.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Maieko!"  
  
"Maieko, listen to me, Kogure tied me up last night so he can go out with you." Rukawa explained.  
  
"What? Why? I thought the rumor is not true. Maybe the Yoko thing is not even true. You are not just a stupid maniac but also a big, damn, fucking liar! You ruined my dream date! I hate you!" then I run away.  
  
"Maieko! Wait! Let me explain! I'll tell you the truth! Maieko!"  
  
I can't accept it, Kogure; a handsome man that protected me can do bad things! It's all in my entire fucking mind. He blocked my opportunity to go out with my crush! I hate him! Everyday, I am not speaking to him even he's peeking in our classroom. Oh! That stupid man! I can't forgive him!  
  
February 14, Saturday night. Rukawa ask me out for a date. We are having fun.  
  
"Rukawa thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this."  
  
"I should be the one to thank you. You've changed me. Before I am a quiet person." He was about to kiss me but...  
  
"Wait! (Pause) Rukawa, (Breath deeply) I'm sorry  
  
"I understand."  
  
When I got to school next morning, I saw in our school paper a huge picture of Rukawa and me while dating last night. It says TWO HEARTTHROBS SHARES THE SAME HEART.  
  
"What? Who the heck published this?"  
  
We didn't know that the jologs or the fans of Rukawa took pictures of us. I was so ashamed. I am totally freaked out! The whole school is talking about us.  
  
Months past, the problem in flowers and chocolates are still there. Rukawa told me he's not the one giving me the flowers. It's a big puzzle for me. It's not Rukawa. Can't be Hanamichi because he's Haruko's. Can't be Miyagi because he's Ayako's. can't be Mitsui, he's my bestest best friend and his in love with basketball but he give some flowers sometimesso he's one of the suspects. Can't be Akagi because he's getting married. Didn't I tell you, Akagi has a baby boy! Can't be Mitoi because I'm not his type but sometimes he gives me chocolates, so he's a suspect and especially can't be Kogure because he's my mortal enemy.  
  
Think, think and think, my suspects are Mitoi Yohei and Hisashi Mitsui. While walking, I bumped in a huge banner that says... BE WITH YOUR LOVED ONE IN ONE SATURDAY NIGHT DANCE. I was wondering who would ask me.  
  
Saturday night came. No one asked me out. Mitsui called and asked me but not in the dance, in a basketball game. I didn't mind the dance anymore. It was getting late but suddenly... 'Ding-dong'. I opened it and got surprised to see him in front of mewearing coat and tie.  
  
"Hi! Can I come in?"  
  
"Ahhh... umm... come in!" I was feeling edgy.  
  
"Sit down please. I'll just get some snacks. Ahh... feel free! Treat this as your home." I said nervously.  
  
I got the snacks and return to the living room. All the lights are off except for the lampshade and the CD player is on.  
  
"Flowers and chocolates for the lovely lady." It was the same kind in my locker.  
  
"What? You're the guy?"  
  
"Yeah... is it bad?"  
  
"How about Yoko?"  
  
"Yoko? I paid her so you'll be jealous. Want to dance?" I got his hands and he got mine.  
  
"I love you so much Maieko. I just can't say it because you're always mad at me"  
  
When I heard that. I immediately kiss him. I was stun for what I did. As the night goes deeper, a kiss is isn't a kiss anymore. We lie on the soft bed kissing and doing stuff. All the clothes are scattered on the floor, shoes on the stairs and underwear all over the bed, it happened in one night with the an I truly love... Mr. Kiminobu Kogure.  
  
"He's not bad after all."  
  
And now, we're married, have 3 children, living happily in Japan. Maybe you're thinking what happened to the rest of the cast.  
  
Haruko – married with Sakuragi but unfortunately, has no children Ayako – still Miyagi's girl Mitsui – he's still my best friend and has an unknown girlfriend, maybe it's you! Mitoi – moved to Philippines with her grandmother Akagi – has 10 children, all boys. We thought he'll make a basketball team but he made a baseball team instead And Rukawa – he's now a priest. 


End file.
